


happiness: a bullet in the back

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	happiness: a bullet in the back

his teeth are at your throat  
and you leave offerings outside his door

you will give everything you have  
and anything else after that

he will pick through you  
make trinkets of your bones

take whatever pieces of you  
happen to catch his eye

he will leave you  
a pile of viscera and dreams

and you will rejoice  
to know some piece of you has pleased him


End file.
